In order to downsize a multilayer ceramic capacitor and enlarge a capacitance of the multilayer ceramic capacitor, a thickness of a dielectric layer is being reduced and a material having a high dielectric constant (c) is being developed. When the thickness is reduced, reliability may be degraded. A capacitance of the material having the high dielectric constant may be secularly changed.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-294290 (hereinafter referred to as Document 1) discloses the following dielectric material. There is disclosed a dielectric material which includes BaTiO3 as a main component, includes more than 0 mol and less than 0.1 mol of a first subcomponent including at least one of MgO, CaO, BaO and SrO, and includes more than 1 mol and less than 7 mol of a second subcomponent of oxide of R (R is at least one of Y, Dy, Ho and Er), and has crystal grains structuring a dielectric layer of which average grain diameter is 0.25 μm or more and 0.42 μm or less.
Moreover, Document 1 discloses that the dielectric material includes more than 0 mol and less than 5 mol of CaZrO3 or CaO+ZrO2 as a third subcomponent, includes a sintering additive having a main component of silicon oxide as a fourth subcomponent, includes more than 0 mol and 0.5 mol or less of MnO or Cr2O3 as a fifth subcomponent, and includes 0.01 mol or more and 0.5 mol or less of at least one of V2O5, MoO3 and WO3 as a sixth subcomponent.